disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayday
Mayday is a fire truck in the 2013 Disneytoon Studios animated feature film, Planes and its 2014 sequel. Background Official Description Feisty old Mayday has been Propwash Junction’s fire and rescue truck for … ever. He’s always rarin’ to go, but he’s lost a little speed over the years. Plus, his hoses are leaky and he can’t see much without his glasses. Propwash Junction is growing fast thanks to resident-turn-big-time-racer Dusty, so Mayday might be in over his headlights.Meet the Characters from Planes: Fire & Rescue Appearances ''Planes In ''Planes, Mayday is first seen taking fuel from Chug. He then leaves just before the delivery truck carrying Roper arrives in Propwash Junction. Later, Mayday cheers after Chug tells him and some other citizens that Dusty Crophopper is in the Wings Around the Globe. At the end, he is seen in the crowd celebrating Dusty's victory. ''Planes: Fire & Rescue In ''Planes: Fire & Rescue, Mayday congratulates Dusty on his racing, and embarrasses him, Chug and Sparky when showing some Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment put on his bumper by Dottie. When Skipper and Dusty get ready to do some flying, Mayday tells them not to stay out after sunset. When Dusty goes on a defiant flight testing his limits after his gearbox gets damaged, he has a hard landing with engine trouble at Propwash Junction's airport, setting a fire at Chug and Dottie's Fill n' Fly. Mayday tries to put it out with his hose, only to find it leaking. He, Chug, Dusty and Skipper work together to topple the water tower and put the fire out, but a government inspector named Ryker closes the airport the next day until Mayday has a second firefighter hired, putting the annual Corn Festival under threat due to that no plane will be able to fly to Propwash Junction. Disappointed, Mayday goes to his fire station, thinking that his days of firefighting are over. Dusty notices a photo of Mayday and a firefighting plane. Mayday explains to him about aerial firefighters, who drop water instead of dusting crops, making Dusty decide to help Mayday out by being a second firefighter. Mayday tells him to go to Piston Peak National Park to get certified by his old friend Blade Ranger, and wishes Dusty good luck as he leaves. After Chug and Sparky tell Dusty on the radio that they have ordered a new gearbox that will come in a couple of days, Mayday tries to sound his new siren being put on by Dottie, but instead releases a rustic sound resembling flatulence, to which Dottie explains that she hasn't hooked it up yet. Mayday later attends the Corn Festival after the airport is re-opened, congratulating Dusty after Blade certifies him as a firefighter. Trivia * On Disney's website for Planes: Fire & Rescue, he is mistakenly referred to as "Mayfair". *He has a picture of himself with Sarge from Cars. *His design is based on the 1943 Fordson Tender.'Planes: Fire & Rescue' Fun Facts *In the sequel, Mayday uses Lightning McQueen's famous catchphrase: "Ka-chow!", although the home video subtitles say that he is sneezing. *Ironically, his name means an emergency procedure word to signal a life-threatening emergency by some countries and local organizations, such as firefighters. Gallery 300px-Mayday1.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h29m51s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m30s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h30m47s176.png 07-0 305-00 dts v001-0001.jpg Fire&rescue2.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-33.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-35.png Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho6 1280.jpg Maydaysparky.png i-7PRw2nm-S.jpg|Die-cast Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-35.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-32.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-31.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-30.png References Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Planes characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Anthropomorphic characters